I Knew
by SweetGurlxx
Summary: LOOONG AWAITED SEQUAL TO WHO KNEW! I knew this was war. I knew Lilly wasn't really friends with Amber and Ashley. I knew they would be friends again. I don't know when though. Hopefully it wouldn't be to long. Please READ AND REVIEW! Mx0 LxJ JxM
1. Trailer

The long awaited sequel to Who Knew! Well, the Trailer anyways. I'll get chapter one up tomorrow or the next day. Anways **bold** is the narrator, and_ italics_ is what's happening in the story.

**Both couples were too stubborn to forgive eachother.**

_Show's Miley and Oliver shoving Jackson and Lilly off of the dock into the water._

_Switches to Lilly, Amber, and Ashley laughing at a garbage-covered Miley._

**So an innocent bystander decided to step in.**

_"YOU GUYS ARE BEING IDIOTS! YOU ALL ARE BEST FRIENDS AND TWO OF YOU ARE SIBLINGS! GET OVER YOUSELVES!" The innocent bystander said._

_Switches to another scence, "Stop fighting over something, so.. so... USELESS!" Jake screams and walks away._

**And he makes her help him.**

_"Please help me with this?" He begged._

_"One question first; what do I have to do with this? I don't even like them!" She wondered._

**But, what happens when you let your bad side get the best of you?**

_Switches to Lilly holding Miley's unconsious body in her arms crying._

**Will they learn to forgive and forget?**

_Show's all of them saying "I'm sorry,"_

**Will new love be found?**

_Show's Jake staring at the girl beside him, who was watching Miley, Oliver, Lilly, and Jackson fight in amusement._

**Will friendships stay wrecked?**

_"I KNEW THERE WAS A REASON WHY I NEVER SHOULD HAVE FORGIVEN YOU! YOU'RE A CRUEL PERSON LILLY, A CRUEL, CRUEL PERSON!" Oliver screams._

_"STAY AWAY FROM ME TOO!" He walks away._

**Or will everything turn out all right?**

_Show's all 6 of them hugging._

_---------_

So, that's my first trailer. Chapter one will be up tomorrow or wednesday.

Who do you guys want to help Jake out? (has to be a girl)


	2. Don't Talk To Me

**Chapter 1**

**"Don't Talk To me"**

**Jackson's POV**

I just got out of the shower and I got dressed really quickly and then I went to go wake Miley up. "Miles! Wake up! Breakfast is ready!"

She sat up in bed, rubbed her eyes, then looked at me. "If you're going to be dating that - that- backstabber, then do NOT speak to me again. You can talk to me when you and her are done and over with." She growled at me then went into her bathroom.

"Fine then Miley! It's WAR!" I yelled loud enough for her to hear me. I walked downstairs, ate my breakfast and called Lilly.

"Hey, wanna meat me at Rico's?" I asked her.

_"Sure, but I was planning on hanging out with Amber and Ashley today." _She said.

"Can't you hang out with them later? I gotta talk to you." I told her.

_"Yeah, I wasn't planning hanging out with them till like 3 o'clock anyways. Meet me at Rico's in like 10 minutes." _She said.

"At 12 then? Alright, bye." I hung up the phone, and told dad that I was going to Rico's and I said headed down there.

I sat on a stool and waited for Lilly to show up. Not long after I saw her walking down, she had on a blue jean skirt, a hot pink jacket type top thingy with a gold belt, hot pink leggings with brown boots. **(the same outfit she wore in When You Wish You Were The Star)**

"Hey," I told her and smiled.

"Hey yourself. What'd you wanna tell me?" She grinned back at me.

"Miley's all mad at me for dating you.She told me not to talk to her and that I could talk to her again when I wasn't dating you. So it's war." I told her and narrowed my eyes.

"Oh you betcha it is." She narrowed her eyes down as well. "Two rasberry lemonade smoothies please!"

**-----HMHMHM-----**

**Jake's POV**

I was at the mall when I saw Amber and Ashley with some other girl and they screamed "JAKE RYAN!" And ran over to me.

"Hey Amber, Hey Ashley. Who's that girl?" I looked at her face again, "OH MY GOODNESS! Is that Lilly?"

"Who else would I be?" She said with an attitude and flicked her hair behind her shoulder.

"Why are you hanging out with them? What happened to Miley and Oliver?" I asked her.

She scrunched up her face in disgust, "Ew. I don't talk to them backstabbers anymore. Oh and by the way. They're dating now. Thanks to me, but do they thank me for it? No, they just yell at me for dating Jackson and what not. Oooh! Come on girls, their's a sale over that at Forever 21"

"Bye Jakey!" They all said in unison, "Oooh tsss."

I called Miley, _"Hey Jake! Long time no hear!"_

"Why aren't you and Lilly friends again?" I asked her immediantly.

She sighed, _"She's dating Jackson, plus she like totally flipped out on me and Oliver for like ignoring her when we had a right to. She's the one that didn't tell us we fell in love with eachother!"_

"That's it? That reason is stupid. Anyways I'm back in Malibu for awhile." I told her.

_"Yeah, that's awesome. But look, I have to go all right? Oliver's coming over soon. Bye,"_ She said and hung up.

I looked around the mall, and spotted Mikayla. I had a hat and jacket on so girls wouldn't fawn all over me. "Hey Mikayla!" I smiled at her. Her and I had become really great friends since we did that movie together.

"Hey Jake." She said and hugged me. "What's with the hat and jacket?"

"I don't feel like having a fan club of girls following me around today. Hey wanna help me with something?" I asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Depends what is it?"

"Remember Miley?" I asked her.

"The girl who was all rude towards me because I hate Hannah Montana? Yeah I remember her." She said and crossed her arms.

"Well, her and her boyfriend Oliver, which is also her best friend, is in this huge pointless fight with Lilly, their other best friend which is the blonde one that you met, or well ex-best friend, and Miley's brother Jackson. I want to help them all be friends again because it really is a pointless fight." I told her, "Please help me with this?" I begged her.

"One question first; what do I have to do with this? I don't even like them!" She wondered and threw her hands up in the air.

"Well, you don't have anything to do with it. But I need your help. Please?" I asked her.

"All right fine." She gave in.

"Thank you!" I told her.

------------------------

**There is the first chapter, how about 5 review to continue? If I get a lot I'll update sunday when I get back from my dads.**

**I was thinking, that this story will mostly be in Jake's POV, it will switch off with either Miley's or Oliver, and Jackson's or Lillys. It won't be that long of a story though. Probably around 6 chapters like the other one.**


	3. Cake and Juice

**To Mileyandoliver: **Yes I'm replying to your review in this, I'm to lazy to do it in a PM P. So um yeah. Let's just pretend that the last part ofthe epidode didn't happen. Let's just say that Miley didn't go back to apoligize to Mikayla and like let's just say that in the begining ofo the episode that Mikayla mentioned to Miley that she hated Hannah Montana and Miley was kinda rude to her.

**Thanks to all who reviewed!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter two**

**"Cake and juice"**

**Jake's POV**

I was at the beach with Mikayla when my phone started ringing. "Hello?" I answered it.

"_Hey Jake! It's Miley_." She said.

I glanced at Mikayla and I mouthed 'Miley' to her, "Oh, hey what's up?"

"_Well, Oliver and I were wondering if you wanted to hang out at my house. Lilly and Jackson are torture_." She said.

"Sure, but can I bring a friend?" I asked her.

She was silent for a couple seconds, "_Who?_"

"Mikayla, you guys are friends so you don't mind do you?" I asked her.

"_No, go ahead. Come over as soon as you can though. Bye_," She said cheerfully.

"Bye," I said closing my phone. "Well Mikayla, you don't mind coming over do you?"

"No, I don't mind. I'll try to be friends with her though." She sighed and got up, throwing her smoothie away and I followed her actions and we headed over to Miley's place.

"This is where she lives?" Mikayla questioned astonished.

I laughed, "Yeah, its pretty big isn't it?"

"It's huge. But my house is bigger." She said as I knocked.

"Hey Jake, Mikayla come on in." Miley opened the door far enough to let us in and we walked in and sat down on the couch. I looked in the kitchen and saw that there was about 5 cakes sitting on the counter.

"What are the cakes for?" I asked.

"Miley's dad was on a cooking frenzy," Oliver answered. "But I'm not complaining, because I love food."

"Oh," I answered without knowing what else to say. I looked and saw Jackson and Lilly on the other couch, making out. I looked over at Miley and she looked all disgusted.

Her dad walked into the kitchen and said "Come on kids, eat some cake! I'm going to a Ha-" He saw that Mikayla was here, "Uh, a meeting for work. I'll be back later." He said walking out the door.

We all walked out into the kitchen and Oliver grabbed a cake and started shoving is face into it. "Jackson you're a loser. That's disgusting." Miley said.

He set the cake down, "Oh you think I'm a loser? Well, this is what I think of you," He grabbed another cake.

"Now, what do you want to do with that cake?" Mikayla said grinning.

He looked at her slightly confused, "I wanna eat it?"

Mikayla looked over at me and I could tell she was amused by his stupidness, "Okay, what's the second thing you want to do with that cake?"

Jackson looked at Miley, "Throw it at Miley!" He said and smashed it right in her face, making her covered in chocolate cake.

All of our jaws dropped but then Lilly and Jackson started laughing at her. "I don't like Miley either." Lilly spoke up.

Mikayla grabbed a pitcher of juice and handed it to Miley, "Here,"

"Oh my god." I said.

"I think it's time for Miley to get a taste of what she's been dishing onto me and Jackson." She said and dumped it over top of her head. Miley was spitting out cake and juice.

"Stop stop stop!" Mikayla said, "I honestly think I might have gone too far."

"Ya think?" Miley said.

"So, Miley. Here's a cake. Give Lilly a taste of what she just did to you." Mikayla said and handed Miley a cake.

Miley grabbed the cake and smashed it on her face. "I wanna help!" Oliver spoke up and grabbed a pitcher of Lemonade and dumped it all over Lilly's clothes, ruining them.

Oliver then grabbed a towel and started cleaning cake off of Miley's face. Jackson grabbed a towel and started doing the same to Lilly. I grabbed Mikayla, "You're supposed to help me make them friends again not ruin there friendship even more!" I whispered to her.

"Sorry," She whispered back. "I thought it might help them realize how stupid you guys are being."

"Let's try telling them that," I whispered back.

"Now, doesn't that make you guys realize how stupid you're being?" Mikayla spoke up.

I looked at each pair, "You guys were willing to ruin each other's clothes just to hurt each other's feelings. That's low."

"That's why you guys should wake up to reality and start being friends again. I might not have been friends with you that long. And Miley, Lilly we may have gotten a rocky start before. But we're still friends and I'm not stupid. I know that you guys are the best of friends. Jake told me what you guys are fighting over, it's stupid." Mikayla said.

"Both of you are loser's," Lilly said and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, and stupid," Jackson spoke up.

Miley crossed her arms and glared at Lilly, "Well, Lilly. At least I'm not a fake, stuck-up, barbie doll. Who is fake."

"You guys think we're stupid? Well, at least we're not pathetic jerks." Oliver said.

Mikayla's phone started beeping, signaling a text message. She opened it up and read it. "Jake, my mom texted me that I have to get home. Will you take me home?"

"Sure, I'll catch you all later." I waved at them.

"Bye Miley. Bye Lilly. Bye, uh, Oliver and bye I think your name is Jackson?" She said and we started walking towards the door.

"Bye Jake," They all said. "Bye Mikayla."

--------------

**I'm so sorry. I was planning on putting this chapter up friday but my sister came and picked me up and I stayed over at her house all weekend. I'm so sorry.**

**How about 7 review's to continue?**


End file.
